Sonny with a Song from Chad's POV
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: Just like the title. But its not the whole episode. Just part of it. Enjoy! Sorry forgot this in the story. I don't own Me, Myself and Time.


**Title: Sonny with a Song from Chad's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

**Chad's Pov**

UG! I hate that Tre Brothers guy! First he comes in and threatens to bring up 'So Random!'s ratings. Then he has Sonny pre-occupied with him. I mean come on man! She's mine! Back off! Okay, she's not really mine... not yet at least... anyway, lets pretend I didn't say that, going back to my rampage.

Then he has the audacity to say that I'm not famous enough to go to the 'famous meeting'. Well guess what Tre Brothers; I am _too_ famous to go to the 'famous meeting'. You would be honored to have me!

Then, he stoops _really_ low and steals MY bangs and fangs! And not just any bangs and fangs, my _ba_-bangs and _fa_-fangs! (And Cloudy and Rainy's outfits and Blondie's song. Or was that Sonny's song? I don't know. Wait, since when did Sonny write songs?)

I hate him! And that is why I am sitting in the back of the 'So Random!' live recording with a brown wig, big sweatshirt, ripped up jeans, and sunglasses. To see just what he does with my ba-bangs and fa-fangs. And there might be an alternate reason involving Sonny but…moving on.

I was waiting for the show to start. Wow there are a lot of people here. I didn't realize so many people were fans…

**….**

What? I didn't!

**….**

Fine. I did know. I _might _watch 'So Random!' every once in a while.

**….**

Okay, okay… I haven't missed an episode since Sonny got here. Happy?

**Very.**

Okay… stupid conscience.

**I heard that.**

Ignoring.

"Are you ready to get 'So Random!'?"

Oh yay their starting.

"Sonny Monroe singing her new original song, Me, Myself, and Time!"

Oh so apparently Tre got what was going for him! He's not…

Wait, WHAT?! Sonny's singing? Just then she started playing the piano. I thought that was good. Until I heard her sing.

_"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
And change your point-of-view."_

Wow, another reason to love her.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I just say love?

_"I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started."_

Yup, I did...__

"I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)

I go where life takes me,  
But some days it makes me,

_Wanna change my direction."_

I wonder if she's talking about me. That would be sad…

"_Sometimes it gets lonely,_

_But I know that it's only,_

_A matter of my perception._

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And baby, there's nothing like this moment.  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken.  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
Turn the light in my head into something golden.  
If I just try,  
More love.  
If I just try.  
More love.  
Then I'll find, myself, in time.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

I'll find, myself, in time.  
I know, I'll find, myself, in time."

I just sat there, stunned. I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth was hanging open. She was GOOD! Wow…

I was staring at her when she got a curious look on her face. And she was looking right at me.

...Oh no. She recognizes me. This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad! (**A/N: haha! See what I did there? Tangled ring a bell?**) I got up and ran out of there as fast as I could. Oh man. How did she recognize me? I was in a wig!

While running out I didn't realize I ran the 'So Random!' way to my dressing room, and I ran into Sonny. Literally. Great, just great.

"Hey Chad. So, uhh, what were you, uh, doing in the audience?"

Think, Chad, think! "Uhh, what? What audience?" Smooth, real smooth...

"You know, the 'So Random!' audience."

"Whaaa? That wasn't me!" *mentally smacks forehead*

"Then why are you still in that wig?"

I reached up and felt the wig. Darn.

"Oh…uh you see…" she let me stumble for a minuet before stopping me.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" She started to walk away with a frown on her face when I called out:

"Sonny!' she turned around. "You have a really nice voice"

"Why thank you Chad!" Theres that beautiful smile I love. Wow I need to get a different word... maybe I do love her...

Then she walked away. Wow. I want her. I want her bad.

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


End file.
